Around Again
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry is forced into hiding at Malfoy Manor with Draco, his parents, Severus , and Neville, BWL, While in hiding a huge accident happens and everyone is de aged. What will happen and how will they cope.
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sat in the Headmaster's office both in their Slytherin robes, both ignoring each other. Harry for his part was reading, Draco was practicing his Runes. Their Headmaster, Head of House, the Head of the Other Houses, Draco's parents and Harry's psudo godfather were all there.

"Are you two listening?" Severus snapped, "Harry! Draco!"

"Professor." Harry closed his book and looked at him. "I respect you too much to lie to you and tell you I was listening to anything the Headmaster was saying."

Draco snorted and covered his mouth trying not laugh. He nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore looked scandalized.

"That said do you think you could just summarize what he said his voice is so annoying I just tune it out on habit." Again Draco snorted his boy shook this time. " I do believe I heard Dark Lord, Price on our Heads, and Hiding?"

"Correct." Severus replied, "The three of us need to go into hiding..."

"Why am I on the radar ?" Harry asked, " I am not Neville Longbottom the precious little Golden Boy who is having his life directed for him by the Headmaster who is setting him up to die at the hands of the Dark Lord. I am nothing to this man. Sure he tortured my parents to death but I was under the impression that that was before the Prophecy that got Longbottoms parents killed, I also refuse to go anywhere with that moron as it is his fault that my Godfather is dead."

The room was silent said boy had just come in and was white as a sheet at these words.

"Potter, "

"Longbottom."

"Malfoy."

"Longbottom."

Neville nodded and sat on the other side of Draco not wanting to be anywhere near Harry.

"Harry..."

"No, Remus." Harry had reopened his book and was reading, " I refuse to go anywhere with him. I would rather return to Grimmauld Place then ..."

"Harry, my dear boy..."

Things in the room exploded and pictures shook.

"HARRY!" Remus scolded, "Calm down this instant!"

Harry gave Remus dead eyes but pulled his power back in.

* * *

Draco growled annoyed as he watched Harry walk in to the room across the hall from his own in Malfoy Manor. He followed the well dressed boy in to the room. His face went crimson when Harry pulled his shirt off.

"MUM! DAD! UNCLE SEV!"

Harry spun to look at Draco as the three adults, and Dumbledore came running Remus bringing up the rear and Neville sliding in from farther down the hall.

"Uh..." Harry bit his lip. His back and chest were covered in cane and belt marks. "It's ...I'm fine."

"Who did this to you?" Remus asked Harry backed away from his godfather. " Pup, who did this?"

"My uncle." Harry replied dropping his shirt and not looking at them. He shrugged, " It's whatever he does it all the time. "

Next thing he knew He was in only his boxers revealing almost all of his wounds to them. Severus and Narcissa were running scans on him.

"You have injuries ..." Severus cleared his throat. Harry stared deadly at the wall. " You were..."

"Raped?" Harry finished for him. "Yes. "

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Narcissa demanded, "Anyone?"

"People at my Primary school, got beat for that and called a liar who made things up. " Harry replied, "Pomfry , Dumbledore, and Fudge. They all said I had to go back so I did and quit telling anyone because they adults do shit. I told Sirius and you know what he said?" Remus bit his lip. "You should listen to Albus , pup, he knows what he's doing. If he says it's best for you it is."

Harry scoffed, and rolled his eyes not seeing said man.

"I hate him. He put me with them. I have to have other family. I mean my dad was a pure blood wasn't he?" He yawned suddenly, eyes drooping, "For all I know I could be related to the Malfoys... wait I am...Sirius said all Purebloods are related, My gran was Sirius aunt... "

"I forgot about that." Remus laughed, "And you should have gone to your uncle. That is to say James' older brother. "

"Thought I was told he was an only child..." Harry wavered, " My side 'urts, 'fessor ..."

"Lay down, I'll take care of it." Severus said absently motioning Narcissa to help him lay Harry down. "How the hell are you even alive? " he breathed. Narcissa had her hands over her mouth as broken ribs and punctured liver shown in the air above Harry. "Take a nap, Harry we'll talk later."

Harry gave in to sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke he felt amazing. He didn't hurt anymore. He got up and went sleepily into his bathroom to shower then dried off and pulled on some tight black Muggle shorts and a matching sleeveless shirt. He combed out his waist length hair and tied it back. He only then noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses and could see. He liked the effect. He pulled on a pair of crocks and headed down stairs nose in another book.

"Good morning," He said sitting down to breakfast . He set his book down and frowned at the plate in front of him. Severus quickly switched it with a bowl of porridge. " Thank you, ... for everything."

"Your eyes!" Neville cried, then covered his mouth as the four adults and two other boys looked at him. " They... I just..."

"Out with it." Draco growled, "They are what?!"

"The color of the Killing Curse." Neville finished,

" You really have no feelings do you!" Draco bellowed as Harry ran off. " You can't just say things like that you stupid Lion!"

* * *

Harry stared at himself in the mirror it was true. He'd never noticed that before. He blinked his dead eyes in the mirror. He heard a knock on his door. He went to it and cracked it open.

"May I come in?" It was Lucius Malfoy. "I'm going to send the lion away. I didn't want him here to begin with. "

Harry blinked at him. But didn't answer he wanted to be alone. He took the bowl of food and shut the door. He went over to his bed and slowly began eating.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stayed shut up in his room but answered his door to updates that Neville had yet to leave thanks to Dumbly. It had been two weeks he ate the food he was given through the door.

An un scheduled knock had Harry cracking the door open. It was Neville.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it." Neville said quickly, "I'm sorry. It just shocked me your glasses always like dimmed your eyes. I love your eyes..." He blushed, "What I mean is..." He cleared his throat. " Any w-way... we're having a dueling lesson and everyone was convinced you wouldn't care because they say you prefer to study and don't duel or fight or anything like that but I'm a lion and I think it's rather rude that no one is asking you to come so ..." He yelped as he was pulled away from the door by his collar ."I was just inviting him to join us, Mr. Malfoy!"

"I told you to leave him alone." Lucius growled, "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Can you get my Professor?" Harry mumbled, " I'm not feeling well. I think I have a fever."

Lucius nodded, then frowned,

"Do you know the Patronus ?"

"Oh.." Harry smirked, weakly, " Oh, yeah..." He grabbed his wand. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " A silver wolf burst out of his wand. " Professor, I'm feeling sick would you please come to my room? Go to my Professor."

The Wolf nuzzled Harry then ran off. Harry coughed a bit.

" Did you eat your breakfast?" Neville asked, " Have you been eating?" Severus had just arrived with Remus, Narcissa and Draco. All noted that Neville seemed a little too curious. " All of it?"

"Yeah." Harry answered, "MY Professor made sure he told me how important..." Harry's eyes got big and filled with tears. "You poisoned me didn't you?"

Neville shrugged, "It's Muggle so I doubt they can save you. " He sneered, "Now Dumbledore will focus solely on me and not get idea's about replacing me with you!"

Harry let the tears fall, he pointed to Narcissa and Severus and let them in. They quickly slid in.

* * *

Harry felt terrible. He'd been sicking up almost all day. Currently, Draco was rubbing his back and looking around the room. Book shelves now lined the walls and had to be magic to hold all those books. The room had been soft pale blues but was now black. It looked like Harry had found out they could use magic in the Manor and on the grounds. The room was bigger than he remembered. The bed was against the wall he knew it had been in the middle of the room. Balls of light floated this way and that lighting the room in soft light and the main light was spelled to only respond to Harry.

Draco wanted to say something. Lucius had almost killed Neville as he threw him out and Oblivated him while binding his magic knowing no one would be able to break it because he had a spell lock on his wand. It was something the Dark Lord taught them when they joined and they were expected to teach their young. It seemed Harry had found a book on it because he was now standing in the boys room trying to reverse something anything! This room was depressing him.

"Spell lock?" Severus asked coming in Narcissa behind him. Remus was browsing the shelves. Lucius growled, "Draco, bring out Harry please."

Draco got Harry over to the bed.

" Do you know what Arsenic is?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged, " Muggles use it to kill each other all the time. You should watch serial killer documentaries and things like that Forensic Files has a lot of people who used Arsenic to kill people. I love watching those things."

Of course only Remus and Severus knew what he was talking about seeing as they were half bloods.

"Well, I have an antidote that's going to save you." Severus helped him drink it. "The next few are going to repair the damage but may make you loose control of your magic."

* * *

Harry's magic did lash out blasting them all around. When it finished Harry was a three year old child as was Draco. Narcissa and Lucius looked 20, while Remus and Severus looked 18. Remus was still glowing. Harry tilted his head to one side. Harry looked around the room wondering what was going on.

"Harry!" Severus quickly picked him up. Narcissa was doing the same for Draco. " Harry, are you okay?" Harry blinked at him. "Harry, do you know who I am?" Harry nodded and gently tugged on Severus' hair as Remus quit glowing and rushed over to the child. " Do you remember Remus?" Harry reached over and tugged his hair too nodding. They knew that at this point in Harry's life he had not seen either one of them in two years. He had been a year old when he'd last saw them. "Good boy, Harry." Harry cocked his head to one side again. " Good boy. "

"Hun'gy." Draco demanded. "Hun'gy!"

Harry blinked but snuggled in close to Severus' chest. Severus absently rubbed his back.

"You must be hungry too, my little sweet heart." He said soothingly to the boy in his arms. The three other adults looked at him in shock. " I remember how much you used to love Lily's banana pudding. Do you want some pudding?" Harry nodded, " Good boy. Lets go eat."

Harry wouldn't go into the high chair that the elves had brought for him. He refused to leave Severus' lap. He showed that he knew how to use his spoon properly and not make a mess like Draco was doing. Harry ate up the praises that Severus and Remus gave him.

Harry fought against getting a bath he curled up in Severus' arms trying to crawl over his shoulder and away from it. He began crying when he was finally placed in it. Severus washed him gently and Harry soon calmed down. He found he liked bath time. He patted his hands on the water but did not play with any of the toys the elves had found. Harry's hair was still the same length down to his butt. He tensed up when Severus washed his hair twice but Severus was gentle like he knew how to take care of a baby. Harry couldn't remember a time when Severus had ever bathed him but he knew the his Moony had a few times when he'd babysat.

Harry was soon out of his bath dried off and in a black footie. Severus carried him into the room which now looked more like a nursery.

"I found Paddy." Remus said holding out a black grim. Harry clapped his hands and grabbed it hugging it close. " He must have hidden it from his relatives. He used to love Paddy carried it around everywhere."

"I remember seeing the dog when I met with him and Lily before they went into hiding. " Severus nodded, " Nappy time, Harry." Harry shook his head and pointed at one of the book shelves. " Okay, story time then nappy time."

Harry nodded and let himself be put on the big boys bed that had bars on the side.

* * *

 **Like Harry in this story I also like watching serial Killer documentaries .  
**

 **I don't know why I just like watching them and learning all about what they did.**

 **I am not a psycho or anything like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry's magic did this to us?" Narcissa asked, "Do you understand how?"

"I'm thinking it was accidental magic." Severus replied, " I was thinking. " he sat on a dresser . " Lets get out of here." They all looked at him. "Our Dark Marks are gone. Lets go to the ... I don't know Caribbean . We can raise the boys there away from all of this. We can go transfer all our accounts and never have to put up with any of this ever again."

"It's a great idea." Remus smiled, "Especially since I'm not a were wolf anymore. " They all looked at him." Last night was the full moon but I didn't turn. and there were no side effects except teenage Hormones. " his eyes locked on Severus who met his eyes. " Harry's magic some how healed me. "

"He must have wanted you to be around. " Lucius laughed, "Okay, people we're going to the Caribbean."

* * *

Ugh, heat!

Why had he said Caribbean? Severus sighed whipping his forehead with the back of his hand. He held tiny Harry whose hair was braided. Harry wore blue shorts and a matching tank top. Draco was dressed in green. the adults were all wearing shorts and tanktops as well. They were trying to find living arrangements. It was an argument over if they should all live together or not.

"No!" Draco screamed, "NO!"

Harry blinked up at his two and whimpered.

"What's that, Harry?" Remus smiled at him, "You want you , me and Severus to live together?"

The Real state agents were laughing.

Harry nodded.

Severus frowned at the ex-were wolf but then Harry looked up at him with those Emerald green killing curse eyes and he couldn't say no.

"Very well."

"Sir, ?" A woman came up. "We have an estate that seems to already be owned by the Potters." Severus ground his teeth. " It's for rent. Until recently the estate was managed by Albus Dumbledore as he ran the Potter estate. We were told to take it off the market. That the real heir had been found."

Severus held out Harry.

"The real heir." Harry cocked his head to one side then held up his hand. He closed it then opened it in a wave. Severus drew the boy back into his lap. " Where is this house? Is it secluded, I like my privacy . "

"Oh, yes very." she smiled, "It's on an island that opens into a peninsula when the tide is down. This whole island here belongs to that tiny little baby there. "

"Thank you." Severus replied, "and it's a magical and muggle community combined together?"

"That's right."

"Good. " He pulled his wand out. "Obliviate!"

He cleared the memories of the four workers and took all the paper work on the manor. Then lead the way out.

"Severus, you shouldn't have done that."

"I don't really want them remembering they met Harry right now." He looked down at the silent baby in his arms and had to wonder if Harry had been this quite growing up. He remembered Harry had never talked as a baby and that his first word had been Bezoar out of a Potions and Herbology ABC Book he'd bought . The book had sang the ABC's to him using herbs used in Potions. " Harry, do you want to go see if they have any Bezoar's in the Apothecary?"

"Ezoar ." Harry nodded, making Remus laugh as too remembered Harry's first word and the Malfoy's stare at the child in shock. "Ezoar?"

"I swear to buy you some if they have them."

"Harry had a knack for finding them in the forest behind the house. He talked to the snakes and they would bring them to him." Remus smirked at his memory. "He'd bring the snakes home too. It used to freak Lily and James out. Lily got used to it but James always freaked out."

"Ezoar!"

Remus roared with laughter. Severus was smirking. Harry was reaching toward a shelf.

"Ezoar!"

"Alright, Harry." Severus carried him to the shelf. "Which ones do you want?"

People were watching them now.

Harry frowned.

" Ezoar." He picked one up. "Ezoar."

"very well, " Severus picked a few more things up to make child potions with and walked to the counter. "These and the..."

"Ezoar?"

"yes, Harrison." Severus nodded, "I'm buying you the Bezoar. "

"Getting your son into Potions early?" the man behind the counter laughed, "No shame in that."

"I would hope not . " Severus sneered, "But he collects them." he payed. Harry held his Bezoar and his Paddy. "Now time for lunch. Is there a nice cafe around here or restaurant that serves banana pudding?"

"Right down the street." the man replied, "One the right you can't miss it. It's right famous around here."

"Thank you."

* * *

It was just the three of them now. People looked at them but did and said nothing about it. Until a woman walked up.

"Aren't you two a little young to have such an young child?"

"Un protected sex." Remus replied, before Severus could. " Our school was terrible when it came to sex ed. " he leaned against Severus then took his hand on top of the table. "We were 16. My mother looked after Harrison while we finished school. She died recently and we decided to move here to get a new start. Just the three of us."

"Where did you go to school?" she frowned.

"Hogwarts." Severus replied, making sure Harry was distracted. " Harrison, eat your pudding now."

"Ezoar?"

"You can play with your bezoar when you finish eating. "

Harry nodded and began eating.

"Yes, " the woman snipped, "Oh, yes, I've heard of the failing standards of Hogwarts. I hope you all well."

With that she walked off.

"I'm going to kill you , wolf." Severus growled.

Remus smirked leaned over and kissed his lips . Causing women and teenage girls around them to go into giggle fits.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked around his new room. It had lots of toys. The Dursley's had always punished him when he tried to play with Dudley. He crawled over to his treasure trunk his Moony had found in the main Potter Vault . It had his collection from when he was a really little baby. He loved it. The door opened just as he opened his book and it began to sing to him.

"Don't you want to play with all the toys, Harry?" Remus asked, Harry didn't respond. "Come on." Remus picked him up and carried him over to some toys. He began playing with him. Harry was soon smiling and playing back. He wasn't getting yelled at or hit. "Good boy, Harry."

Harry was so happy. His Moony and his Sev had played with him all day and told him what a good boy he was and had fed him. They had tried to get him to talk but he stuck to only the two words he had learned before he learned to be silent or get hit. He didn't want to be a bad boy. As he went to sleep that night he hoped that they would play with him again tomorrow.

* * *

"Severus." Remus entered Severus' room shutting the door behind him. Severus was in bed reading. He slid in next to him. Severus glared at him. "I was thinking we should look into Harry's Muggle family."

"I agree. now go to your own room." Severus growled, Remus just rested his head on Severus' chest. " What do you want, Lupin?"

"We can't keep calling each other that." Remus smirked, "You are Severus Prince. Potion Master extraordinaire. You stay home making potions and writing books. My name is Remus Howell. I am currently looking for a job but hope to one day become a teacher. Harry is Harrison Prince he's three years old and we follow the back story I set up earlier."

Severus sighed. At least he finally got to realize his dreams.

"Why does he have my last name?" Severus wondered. " and why Howell?"

"Howell was my mother's maiden name." Remus explained tracing patterns absently on Severus' chest. " and he's got your last name because he loves potions. I was thinking that we should both do a blood adoption that way he would take on our traits and look more like us. I'd hate for him to loose those eyes but they are a dead give away. "

"It would help matters." Severus replied, He hated that Harry would loose Lily's eyes. "But I have a better plan. "

"Really?"

"We deage him to only a few months old then do the blood adoption that way he will grow up always being our son and never remember anything. No one is going to remember how old Harry was they were paying too much attention to us. "

Well that was certainly true. Remus couldn't remember a single person glancing at Harry.

"Alright." he agreed. "I hope you know I have no intention of allowing you ever sleep by yourself again. You are mine now."

* * *

3 month old Harry Prince was dressed in a footie and being strolled down a street. He was holding his Paddy and his favorite Bezoar. He had a binki in his mouth. He had no trouble staying awake unlike all the other babies he was seeing.

His hair was still black but was down to his shoulders now and a lot softer. His eyes were amber which had scared Remus. Until Harry suddenly began changing his eye and hair color wildly. They had done scans that showed that James had bound the ability at 3.5 months. That had pissed both of them off. They had also found several blocks put on by Albus at age 18 months before he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle.

They went into Gringotts and asked for the Potter Goblin. They were soon in a room. After putting a few drops of Harry's blood on a parchment a meeting began and tempers rose. Remus was trying to calm himself and his tiny son. Who hadn't liked being pricked by the wand and had started crying. Severus was shaking and his magic was close to lashing out.

"You both have blood adopted this child." the Goblin Nognok nodded, "Better protection. As requested we transferred everything here and closed all British accounts. We have taken legal action against those stealing from him. You two are now responsible for the vault. As you have combined them. "

"We would like a will reading both here and in Britain. " Severus said, "Those in the will should get what was given to them. Under no circumstances is Albus Dumbledore to attend. We would also like to know how everyone reacts during the reading. We may ask you to contact some of them at some point. " Nognok agreed. "We would also like the will of Sirius Black read the same way and with the same restrictions. "

"It will be done." Nagnok agreed with an evil grin. "I'd hate to be any one over in Britain when those are read. "

Severus looked at Harry who was now looking around in wonder. His eyes were once again amber but his hair was brown. He was looking like Remus because Remus had him.

"Also would we be able to get a full scan of Harry to see what his true abilities are?"

"Oh, naturally." Nagnock laughed, "You are indeed from a Pure blood family, Lord Prince."

* * *

Harry didn't cry when his blood was taken this time.

 _ **Harrison Severus Remus Howell-Prince.** _

_**Born: July 31, 1996**_

 _ **Parents: Severus Prince (father)**_

 _ **Remus Howell (father)**_

 _ **Birth parents: James Potter (Father)**_

 _ **Lily Potter nee Evans (mother)**_

 _ **Abilities: Parseltounge**_

 _ **Eidetic memory**_

 _ **Metamorphmagus**_

 _ **Natural Animagus**_

 _ **Natural Occlumens**_

 ** _Natural Legilimens_** ** _'_**

* * *

"You've got yourselves one very powerful baby there. " Nagnok smirked, neither Remus or Severus looked thrilled. "His power ranking is Rank S. "

"I thought only the Dark Lord, Dumbledore and I were Rank S." Severus spoke staring at his new son. "Amazing. I know for a fact Lily and James were Rank A like Remus and Black."

"You four are the only ones. " Nagnok agreed, " But you may be interested to know that Heir Prince is higher than all four of you. He's only in Rank S because we have no other rank higher. He could start a new class by himself. This information of course will never get out. We are currently punishing the Goblin that was working for Dumbledore. "

Severus didn't like how he said punishing. But let it go he was worried about Harry and his power.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus smiled as Harry walked between him and Remus holding both of their hands. Today they were taking Harry to Play School. It had been four years since they had fled Britain and from what they heard the Light side was going mad. The Dark side, however, didn't seem to care so that lead them to believe that Dumbledore had lied to them about the Dark Lord coming after them.

Harry was still a quiet boy, in fact, he barely ever talked.

Lucius and Narcissa had moved to France a year after arrival. They apparently didn't like the community. The school was soon in sight. Harry looked around seeing all the kids. He let go of his daddies hands and made sure his backpack was on. He walked by himself into the room

"Wait!" A teacher called. "Child I need your name to check you in."

"Sorry," Severus said the teacher blushed looking at him and Remus. "Our son's name is Harrison Prince and he's been looking forward to play school." Harry was hanging up his backpack in a cubby with his name on it. He could read. "Now, Harry has a Calming Draught in his backpack he'll let you know if he needs it. " The teacher was suddenly taking notes. " He doesn't talk that often but is very intelligent. He can read and loves to do so. He also likes to draw. He has his Paddy in his backpack along with his favorite Bezoar. He loves potions and has a habit of sneaking off to find ingredients and snakes. " The teacher paled, "Oh, yes he loves snakes. He can speak to them. " The teacher nodded and heard a loud scream. "Harrison!"

Harry was sitting petting a snake. Severus sighed and walked over and looked at his son very sternly.

"We've talked about this." he said, "You were not to bring Shiva to school. Harry's lip trembled. "No, Harry, you're scaring the other kids. " Harry hissed something to his rather large snake and passed her to his daddy. "I'll take Shiva home, and you may play with her when you get home. "

Harry nodded. He went and got his bezoar and sat studying it.

"What that?" A boy asked walking up to Harry. "Wock?"

"Bezoar," Harry stated. It was his favorite word. "Find in goats."

Remus began laughing as Severus blushed and kissed Harry's head and told him he was a good boy. Remus kissed Harry's head also and said goodbye.

"Where you know dat?" the boy asked.

Harry got into his bag and pulled out his Potion's ABC book and opened it to the Bezoar page it began singing and soon the whole class had gathered .

Remus laughed as Severus blushed and pushed Remus out of the room.

* * *

Harry waited at the door for his daddies to come back. It was after school now and he wanted to go home to play with his daddies. They finally came into view. He ran to them and clung to Remus who scooped him up.

"How was Harrison?" he asked one of the teachers.

"He had to take his potion at lunch because we turned out all the lights for nap time and he freaked out."

"Right, I forgot that he's scared of the dark." Severus cleared his throat. "I apologize."

"It's fine. " she laughed, "he wasn't the only one to get upset. When he was calm again he pulled a glowing ball out of his bag and set it next to his sleeping mat and slept for half the time with his dog. He didn't talk much except when asked questions by us teachers. He wouldn't let anyone touch him and he seemed to like playing by himself more than other children."

"He is an only child," Remus said worriedly. "As for anyone touching him he's never liked that. "

"Bezoar." Harry declared. "Bezoar!"

"Very well, " Severus told his son. "We will go to the shop and see if they have any treasures for you. We have to get your wand anyway."

Harry gave a bright smile. A wand! He wanted one really badly because his daddies had wands. He nodded hyperly.

* * *

Harry screamed and fought while people tried to measure him for clothes. Why couldn't his house elf make his clothes like normal? Finally, Daddy Remus picked him up so he calmed. His daddies were apologizing telling them that he didn't like being touched. He was set back down and glared at the workers but the tape measurer just floated around him measuring him by itself. He looked at them and nodded. They all let out sighs of relief.

Remus and Severus both made mental notes to take Harry to his Healer to be tested for some form of Autism or something to explain why Harry didn't like being touched except when they were hugging him, kissing him, and carrying him. They had never thought to test their son for disabilities and wondered if it could also explain Harry's distant personality , and his not wanting to talk.

Fabrics were being held up for Harry to choose from. Harry blinked at them.

"Feel them and tell us which one you like." The eldest lady in the room said.

Harry did. he was soon rubbing his cheek against the silk. he liked this one.

"Good taste, son." Remus said, nodding. He loved not living in poverty. He'd made a name for himself writing Defense and History books and was rather well off. Of course with the Prince, Potter and Black fortunes they would never need to want for nothing so they spoiled Harry rotten and gave him anything he wanted. Dispite that Harry was never selfish or acted as the older Draco Malfoy had acted. "Now choose colors."

The women held out a bunch of colors. Harry pointed to the black.

"Okay, choose another." the eldest woman, the shop owner said. Harry grabbed the black. He wanted this color. "Everything in black then?" Harry nodded. "Very well. "

"He is so your son." Remus scoffed to Severus rolling his eyes.

Severus silently agreed. Harry didn't know it but he was going to have to go through the process of getting hats of some sort as well. He knew it would probably be torture for him but Harry burned if under the sun too long even with sun block charms.

Harry ofcourse had his own ideas. He glared until they went along with the same process as before. They held up different styles of hats for him. He chose a puffy hat, **think little T.K. from digimon season 1** , Again he made his demand for black.

With that he had to choose what style of shorts and shirts he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was soon wearing black shorts with a black tank top that fell down just long enough to cover them. His hat was on his head, and he had crocks on his feet, also black. He giggled happily. His clothes felt so nice against his skin. He was walking between his daddies along the shopping center. They bought all sorts of things for him and said it was for school he liked this even though there were too many people. He liked picking things out and was excited when they finally entered the wand shop.

"Hello, little guy." a man around his daddies age said, "First wand then?" Harry nodded happily. "Very well. Here's what I need you to do, big guy, hold your hand out over these woods and when a tingle runs through you point at it for me."

Harry nodded. He could do that. He hovered his hand over the wood. He pointed out two.

"Elder and Holly." The shop owner nodded, "Good, Good." he grabbed another tray of things. "Okay, little guy, do the same for the cores."

Harry did. He picked out two again.

"Basilisk Venom and Phoenix tears." The wand maker hummed. "Strong wand. What hand do you use to write?" Harry held up both hands. "Okay, then I'm going to measure both." he flicked his wand and the tape measurer got to work when done it flew back to the counter. "Okay, come back tomorrow and I'll have it done. It's going to be hard wand to make."

"Thank you," Severus said scooping Harry up.

* * *

They came back the next day after school where Harry got a lot of compliments on his new clothes. Harry took his wand and sparks flew out. They all clapped for him.

Severus bought a wand holster for his son and made it sure it had a lot of charms on it. Harry put his wand in it. He'd seen his daddies use one of these before he drew his wand and put it back then did it over again. His daddies laughed.

He grinned up at them.

"Okay, Harry. It's time to go see, Cassy." Harry frowned, was he sick? He didn't feel sick. Maybe the nice lady healer was going to play with him again and then tell him how smart he was like she had last time. He cocked his head to the side. "You need a check up and to see how strong and smart you are. " Remus explained as he carried him. " I want to tell her about your headaches as well. "

Harry understood that. His head would hurt a lot and get all itchy. Daddy Sev would always check his head when that happened. He thought his daddy Sev might understand what was happening so maybe that was why they were going to see Cassy. He nodded.

* * *

Harry was having fun playing . He was doing a puzzle while his daddies talked to Cassy.

"I'm worried." Severus sighed, " My mother used to tell me stories when I was younger about the Prince family. She said that we had creature blood in us."

"Most Pure-Bloods do." Cassy laughed.

"Yes, yes," Severus smirked. " But ours would manifest sometimes. We are Killus wolves. Mother said that sometimes a child will grow ears or a tail. I think that's what's happening with our Harry. I think he is growing ears."

"That could also explain the eyes," Remus said, as if to himself. "Harry's eyes, I've noticed that since we've taught him to control his megamophmagus powers that his eyes stay amber. "

Severus nodded. He hadn't thought this would happen because of the blood adoption. He was worried.

"Hurt!" Harry suddenly screamed, his hat fell to the floor and was clawing at his head. The adults ran over to stop him. "Hurt!"

"it's okay," Severus said, and quickly explained what was happening. "See, Harry, you're just growing and growing hurts."

"Oh," Harry said, he was holding his head. He suddenly felt something. "I feel them."

Severus began feeling around and sure enough, he could feel little bumps on his son's head.

"They should break through soon then maybe you won't be in pain anymore." He hugged his son. "I'm so sorry, son, this is my fault. "

"S'okay, daddy," Harry said hugging the man back. "Now, Cassy has to give the report."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Harry was diagnosed as having high-functioning Autism. But other than that he was just a genius. Cassy said they needed to keep an eye on him and his IQ as the years went on because he was going to be an extremely smart child.

Harry was bought a bike and took great pleasure in riding it along as his daddies walked on either side of him. They were going to a cafe where he had eaten the first day they had come here. Harry couldn't remember that because he was really little but he knew that he had been born in England because both of his daddies had slight accents. He remembered that they used to have very thick accents when he was younger. He himself didn't have one he talked like everyone else on the island.

He climbed into a seat when they arrived at the cafe. Everyone greeted them warmly they were really popular on the island but Harry didn't know why. He just wanted food. Perhaps if he ate all his food he would get some banana pudding. He looked at the kids menu.

"Grilled Cheese with fries please, Madam." He said to the waitress who giggled at him but wrote it down. "I would also like some milk."

"Of course." she nodded. "Your hat is very cute, Master Harry."

"Thank you."

Harry was used to this. Everyone on the island called him and his daddies Master. He made a note to ask his daddies about it. His daddies ordered.

"Daddy." Harry said, "I was wondering why people call us Master like our elves do?"

Severus and Remus both sighed. They hadn't expected harry to ask so soon.

"It's because we own this whole island." Severus said.

"Wow!" Harry said with wide eyes. "I didn't know we were that rich."

"We are." Remus nodded, a little worried about how Harry was going to take this.

"I don't want them to call me Master harry!" Harry declared. "I am just Harry and I don't want people to like me just bcause I have money!"

Severus and Remus smiled at the boy that was so much like their old Harry and they loved him so much. They noted that people were whispering most likely spreding Harry's decree around the Island. That would only help their Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry walked into class the next morning. The other kids looked at him some called out to say hi. Harry went and put his things in his cubby. None of the other kids wore hats.

"Okay, Harry , lets get your hat off." One of his teachers said, trying to take Harry's hat. Harry held it on his head and screamed until she stopped trying to take it. "Harry, the hat isn't part of the uniform. It will stay in your cubby. " Harry screamed again as she tried to take the hat. He grabbed his backpack and grabbed the cell phone he'd been given. He gave it to her. "Harry, dear, your daddies are busy. Just give me the hat."

Harry pressed the picture of Daddy Sev and he soon heard his daddy asking what was wrong and why was he screaming.

"I'm sorry." the teacher said, to Severus. "I'm just trying to take his hat off."

Severus arrived a few moments later looking breathless and panicked. He relaxed when he saw Harry sitting and drawing happily with his hat on. He quickly explained to the teachers about Harry's disability. The teachers finally understood why Harry was like he was. Severus also told them about Harry's ears.

* * *

It was afternoon when they went outside.

"Today we'll be teaching you to ride horses." the Head Teacher said. There pony's about with trainers. Harry cocked his head to one side and walked up to the only black pony and began petting it. The pony instantly began nuzzling him. "Very good, Harry. "

After they got the kids used to the ponies they got them in riding gear, Harry's was all black and felt nice against his skin, and up into the saddle . Harry looked around as he held on like his instructor taught him. He beamed as his pony began walking along. He did everything his teacher told him to do. The other kids didn't seem to like riding their ponies.

"Midnight." He said, petting the horse. "Midnight is a good pony."

His instructor chuckled. The whole community now knew about Harry's disability so he'd been worried about being assigned to him but the boy seemed happy about learning to ride his pony.

"Are you having fun, Harry?" he asked the boy.

"Yes, Midnight is fun!" Harry said, he looked around at all the kids. "They not having fun."

"They'll get used to it." the Instructor told him. "We'll keep you working at this for awhile then we teach you other things you and Midnight can do."

"I will like that." Harry said, "Midnight is pretty."

* * *

"Daddy!" Harry cheered when Remus arrived to pick him up after school was over. "Daddy, I meant Midnight ! I rode on Midnight! I brushed Midnight! I fed Midnight!"

"What's a Midnight?" Remus asked, "You smell like horse!"

"Midnight is my pony!" Harry cheered, he suddenly pulled at his hat. "Hurt!"

Remus hugged him and tried to calm him .

"I'm sorry, pup, your ears will come out soon then the pain will stop. "

"Hope so." Harry cried, burying his head in his daddy's shoulder. "Daddy, are you my mommy? "

Remus smiled softly as he carried his son into their home after apperating.

Severus laughed.

"Why do you ask that , Harry pup?"

"Cause Jerry said, that even if I have two daddies one of you had to give birth to me and that daddy is the mommy." Harry told them.

"Jerry doesn't need to be talking about that." Severus stated. "He's way to young."

"I am your mommy." Remus decided, " and Sev is your daddy."

"I thought so." Harry said, with a sharp nod. "Mommy just feels like a mommy and daddy feels like a daddy."

Remus and Severus didn't understand what Harry meant by that but smiled at their son.

"Now..." Harry said, looking at them stubbornly. "We need to talk about something really really important."

"What's that?" Severus chuckled.

"I want a brother."

Remus smirked at Severus who was blinking at the small boy.

* * *

Harry was not about to change his mind. Severus tried everything to talk him out of his demand but Harry was stubborn and kept saying he wanted a brother.

Remus was still laughing when they went to bed that night. He kissed Severus who tried to push him away. They'd only taken care of each others needs a few times over the years but they'd never actually had sex. Remus forced Severus down on the bed and Severus eventually gave into the kiss.

"Stupid full moon." Severus gasped, as they undressed each other. He kissed down Remus' jaw, flipping them over, he bit Remus' ear, the ex-werewolf was hard and needy beneath him. "Why couldn't Harry cure all of you..."

Remus moaned as Severus sucked on his nub. He clung to Severus holding him close and thrusting against him. Severus continued teasing him until he was needy and begging.

Severus finally slid a finger inside him Remus moaned loudly fucking himself on the digit. He didn't like lube so Severus was doing this dry just like he liked. Severus slid another finger and began stretching him. Remus didn't want to wait.

"Severus just get in!" Remus cried, "In!"

Severus took hold of himself and lined himself up before sliding in. Remus moaned loudly. Severus was thankful for the strong silencing wards on the room he didn't want to wake Harry. He forced himself all the way inside and hit Remus' prostrate in one harsh thrust. Remus liked it rough and so did Severus. They kissed as they fucked with all the strength on the bed. Somewhere in the back of Severus' mind he remembered that they weren't using protection and Harry very well could get a brother from tonight. Then his mind went blank as he and Remus fought for release .

* * *

Four rounds later both were sated and laying on the bed on their backs gasping for air. Remus draped himself over Severus' chest and slid to sleep. Severus soon followed him.


End file.
